A Love Between Scientists
by Lovely'LucyxX
Summary: Short stories between Starscream and Skyfire. All drabbles are connected stories. Mature!Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Scientist's Love  
Pairing: Starscream x Skyfire  
Series: G1  
Rating: M  
Summary: Before the war and before Skyfire was imprisoned in ice, they shared many moments together in the lab while they were alone together.

Starscream leaned onto the lab table, examining a data pad that rested in the palm of his servo. The lab table was covered in data pads and beakers filled with a variety substances. Starscream was trying to identify one of the substances in the beaker closest to him, going over the data he had collect, his attention failing to recognize the other mech who entered the room. Skyfire leaned against the doorway, watching the multi-colored mech from afar, his optics gazing over his figure. Moving away from the doorway, he made his way over to Starscream, slowly sliding his arms around his waist, Starscream's helm only reaching his chestplates. Starscream jumped lightly, his spark thumping hard against his chestplates in realization of who was behind him.

"S-Skyfire... Somebody might come in here..."

"Don't worry... No one's here…"

Skyfire caress his hips gently, running them along his sides, teasing seams in his armor. Starscream slowly set down the data pad he held in his servo, his processor no longer able to focus on the task in front of him. Skyfire reached forward, brushing aside the scattered data pads on the table and lifted Starscream onto the lab table. Starscream faced Skyfire, his optics meeting his piercing blue gaze. With Starscream a little closer to his level, Skyfire only had to lean down slightly to press his lips against Starscream's. Starscream gently pressed his lips back against his.

Skyfire gripped his sides, pulling him closer to him as his lips left his, trailing them down along his jaw and neck cables. Starscream tilted his head to the side, moaning softly as Skyfire gently bit his shoulder plating. Skyfire then gripped his thighs, rubbing them in slow circles, continuing his teasing on his neck and shoulders. Starscream wrapped his arms around him, his servos running along his back plating, teasing wires and seams in his armor, knowing Skyfire was sensitive in his back. A shudder ran through Skyfire, feeling Starscream's small servos tease the most sensitive area on his back plating.

"Starscream..."

Skyfire leaned back up from his shoulders, kissing Starscream feverishly, his glossa pushing past the small mech's lips. Starscream moaned softly, a pleasant shiver running down his back. Skyfire dipped his servo between the mech's legs, pushing them apart slowly before running a servo over the mech's interfacing panel. Starscream jolted in pleasure, moaning into the kiss, feeling his port beginning to seep lubricant. Skyfire felt the heat beginning to come off the mech's body, pulling away from the kiss, his lips barely grazing his, whispering.

"Open for me Starscream…"

_Click._ A small smirk settled over his lips, gently grasping the erect cable that was pulsing between the mech's legs. Starscream bucked into his hand, pleasure running through him in gentle bursts. Skyfire moved his hand from his cable and down to his moist port, tracing a digit around the silver rim of his port, the tip of his finger getting coated in purple lubricant. Starscream's thighs quivered lightly in anticipation, arching into him as two digits entered his port, moans escaping his parted lips. Skyfire savored the sounds of his moans, scissoring his digits before beginning to pump them slowly. Starscream could only buck against his hand, the unbearably slow pace kept him from overload.

"S-Sky… please..!"

"Please what?"

Skyfire murmured against his lips, his glossa tracing along his bottom lip, shuddering Starscream to his core.

"Please… I need you.."

Starscream whispered back against Sky's lips, a look of lust crossing over Skyfire's faceplates, removing his digits from Starscream's port. Skyfire opened his own panel, pulling Starscream closer to him and spreading him legs. Starscream kept optics on Skyfire's as his cable pressed into his port, stretching him to his limits. Skyfire groaned as the satin heat of his port encased his cable, pressing his walls down onto him almost painfully. Starscream watched the look of pleasure cross the larger mech's face, his spark thumping faster behind his chestplates. Skyfire entered him fully, holding Starscream closer to him, panting softly. Starscream gripped his shoulders, trying to steady himself on the table. Skyfire kept a grip on his hips, pulling out and thrusting upward into Starscream.

A moan left Starscream's lips, closing his eyes momentarily in pleasure. Skyfire started at a slow pace, thrusting slowly into Starscream's port. Starscream gritted his dentals in frustration, thrusting downwards with his hips, earning a groan from Skyfire. Skyfire could only hold back and tease him for so long before losing his control, finally beginning to speed up his pace. Starscream arched into him, his servos digging into his shoulders as Skyfire began ramming his cable into his tight port. Starscream couldn't hold back the moans that came from his vocalizer with every thrust into his port, pulling himself closer to Skyfire by wrapping his arms around his neck. Skyfire leaned down closer to him, Starscream's back pressing onto the cold lab table. Skyfire leaned over the smaller mech, his servos resting on the table on either side of Starscream's head to hold him up. Starscream released his arms, going back to gripping his shoulders, wrapping his legs around the larger mech's waist.

"S-Skyfire..!"

Starscream cried out, feeling his overload fast approaching, arching his back off the table. Skyfire gritted his dentals, thrusting hard and fast into Starscream. The smaller mech overloaded, his port convulsing around Skyfire's cable, his body quivering with pleasure. Skyfire groaned, watching Starscream shake with pleasure beneath him and his port pressing down onto him sent him into his own overload. Starscream panted below him, stroke him back gently. Skyfire grasped his faceplates in his servos, capturing Starscream's lips in a searing kiss before murmuring against his lips.

"I love you…"

"I love you too.."

Title: Nothing Has Changed  
Pairing: Starscream x Skyfire  
Series: G1  
Rating: T  
Summary: After Skyfire is released from the ice millions of years later, Skyfire joins with the Autobots but comes back to talk to Starscream.

"Starscream… What happened?"

Skyfire said, looking at the mech standing a few feet from him, eying the Decepticon symbol on his wings. Starscream turned away from him, he knew he shouldn't have come to talk, but something in him had wanted to come. Skyfire took a few steps towards him, staring at Starscream, who was still turned away.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you joined the Decepticons, why Starscream? This isn't you…"

Starscream sighed, he didn't want to do this, he thought Skyfire had been long gone; he had gotten over his… lost lover. Now seeing him again had brought out so many emotions in Starscream, he didn't know how to react.

"Well, I guess I changed then."

Starscream said, trying to keep his voice even and strong but it broke on the last word. Skyfire noticed his broken voice, walking up behind Starscream and wrapped his arm around him from behind, holding the smaller mech closer to him.

"No… You didn't."

Skyfire murmured into his audio, before leaning down and kissing his shoulder plating. Starscream shuddered at the hot breath hitting his audio, relaxing his warm embrace that he had missed.

"Why…? Why are doing this?"

Starscream asked, feeling the sorrow and anger he had felt over the years that he had thought he had lost Skyfire. Skyfire released him and turned Starscream around so he could face him, blue optics meeting red. Skyfire kneeled down next him, cupping his faceplates in his servos, bringing their faces close together. They're bodies pressed close; Starscream's slowly reached up to lightly grip his sides, their chestplates touching lightly. Starscream's spark thumped loudly against his chestplates like it always did when Skyfire was about to kiss him.

"Because nothing has changed… I can see you're upset because you thought you lost me, you're not pushing me away, and I can feel your spark beating fast in your chest, nothing's changed… I still love you."

Skyfire said, whispering the last words against his lips before pulling him into a deep kiss, placing a servo behind his helm and an arm around his waist. Starscream closed his optics, savoring the warm fierce kiss that he hadn't felt in so long, wrapping his arm around his neck. Skyfire pulled away from the kiss, gazing into Starscream's ruby optics. A little coolant found its way into Starscream's optics, despite his best efforts.

"I still love you too..."

Starscream whispered, leaning up and pressing his lips back against Skyfire's, who wrapped both arms around the smaller mech, kissing him fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Its Been Too Long  
Rating: M  
Summary: Days after Skyfire comes back and they talk, they decide to meet in the desert. The sun is setting and Skyfire is waiting on a cliff side in the middle of the desert. Starscream has snuck out of the Decepticon base and meets with Skyfire.

The sky was painted with soft hues of pink, purple and orange. Skyfire stood on the cliff side, watching the sun slowly set. The sound of jets caught his attention, seeing Starscream coming his way. A gentle smile found its way to his lips, watching Starscream come closer then transforming once he close to the cliff side, his thrusters switching on. Skyfire reached out, taking Starscream's servo and guiding him to the edge, waiting till his peds were on the ground before lifting his servo to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on his servo.

Starscream felt a slight flush on his faceplates, murmuring, "S-sorry I'm late." Skyfire lifted his optics to meet his, "It's alright, I haven't been waiting long." Starscream nodded, watching him sit down, leaning against a large rock, a few feet away from the ledge. Skyfire smiled up at him, holding out a servo. Starscream took his servo, smiling as he was gently pulled down and sat between Skyfire's legs, his back against Skyfire's chestplates. Starscream rested against him gently, feeling his arms wrap around him protectively.

Skyfire watched the sun set, relishing in the feeling of Starscream laying in his arms. Once the sun was gone from view, Starscream turned his helm to look at Skyfire. Skyfire met his gaze, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehelm. As he pulled away, he saw a small dent in Starscream's shoulder plate, reaching up a servo and running his fingers over it gently. Starscream felt soft shivers run down his spinal plating, the touch of his servo on his shoulder plate was so gentle, Starscream wasn't used to that anymore. Skyfire noticed his small twitch, letting his servo move from his shoulder plating and down his back.

Starscream arched his back at the tickling sensation, a smile spreading across his face. Skyfire loved his smile, it was one of the things he loved the most about him. Skyfire leaned down, taking Starscream's chin in his servo and leaning his helm up to press their lips together. Starscream closed his optics, the kiss was short and sweet. Skyfire caresses one of his wings, trailing a servo along the side of the soft metal. Starscream gasped, gentle pleasure coursing through him.

Skyfire turned Starscream's helm to capture his lips in another kiss, this one more fierce than the last. Starscream leaned against him, his backplates rubbing against Skyfire's chestplates. Skyfire reached for his wings again, teasing both with his servos. Starscream moaned softly into the kiss, arching his back. Skyfire took a hold of his wings, rubbing in slow circles with his thumbs. Starscream loved the sweet pressure, a quiver of pleasure going through him. Skyfire pulled away from the kiss, leaning down and kissing the back of the his neck. Starscream leaned his helm the side, feeling his hot breath hit his neck cables.

Skyfire couldn't contain his desire any longer; his scent, his smile, his voice... It was too much, it had been too long. His servos trailed down from his wings and down his sides and across his abdomen until they reached his hips. Skyfire slid a servo between Starscream's luscious thighs, clicking open his panel, the cold night air caressing his most intimate parts. Skyfire inhaled his tantalizing scent, his servo fondling his port, lubricant dripping onto his palm. Starscream wriggled in his lap, grinding into his servo. Skyfire trailed his glossa along the back of his neck cables, easing two fingers into his port. Starscream arched his back as he began pumping his fingers, soft moans escaping his lips.

Skyfire wasted no time, his servo moving faster after a few moments. Starscream's sparkbeat sped up, warm tingles filling his fuel tanks. Skyfire placed kisses on the side of his helm as he curled his fingers, knowingly hitting that sweet spot inside of Starscream. Even after all these years, he still knew every single part and aspect of Starscream. Starscream cried out in pleasure, his back arching as he closed his optics momentarily. Skyfire removed his servo from his port, earning a whimper. He smirked as he unlatched his own panel, his hard cable pressing against Starscream's inner thigh. Starscream moved his hips down, grinding his aft against Skyfire's cable, a growl escaping the larger mech.

Skyfire took a hold of his hips, positioning him over his cable before pushing him down. Starscream bit down on his lip as Skyfire's cable stretched him to his limits. Skyfire grazed his glossa over the top of his wings, watching Starscream quiver in pleasure. Skyfire took hold of his hips, lifting him up and then back down onto his cable. Starscream cried out, pleasure coursing though him. Skyfire continued to thrust, keeping a tight hold on his hips. Moans left Starscream's lips with every thrust.

His scent was intoxicating, especially during interface, and the way his body molded against Skyfire's was amazing. Skyfire loved the way he reacted to even his simplest touch, the way he arched his back, and the way his wings quivered when touched. Skyfire knew there was nothing more incredible than having Starscream in his arms.

Skyfire suddenly stopped, lifting Starscream off of him and laying him on the ground. Starscream took hold of his shoulder plates when Skyfire kneeled over him. Skyfire spread his legs, caressing his thighs for a moment before thrusting back into Starscream's satin heat. Starscream moaned, arched his back off the ground as Skyfire immediately hit his sweet spot. Skyfire placed his servos on the ground on either side of Starscream's helm as he continued to thrust, condensation began to run down their frames despite the cold night air. Starscream dug his fingers into Skyfire's shoulder plates, signaling he was close. Skyfire slowed his thrusts, earning a confused look from Starscream.

"Starscream.."

"What's wrong?"

Skyfire caress the side of his helm as he murmured, "Will you bond with me?"

Starscream felt small drops of coolant collect in his optics, whispering, "Yes.."

Skyfire smiled, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, before murmuring against his lips, "I don't ever want to lose you again..."

With those words said, Skyfire began thrusting before Starscream could reply, his pace fast and hard. The sudden pleasure caused Starscream to cry out, his servos digging into his shoulders. Skyfire opened his chestplates after a few more thrusts, watching Starscream do the same. Skyfire leaned down, wisps of spark energy growing between them as if reaching for each other. Skyfire pressed his spark to Starscream's, the pleasure coursing through both of them.

Memories and emotions flowed through the bond, the world itself seemed to dissappear. Skyfire felt the despair Starscream felt when he disappeared and the lingering pain that remained for millennia. Starscream felt the overwhelming love and desire Skyfire had for him, it brought coolant to his eyes. For a moment, they weren't Starscream or Skyfire, they were one. A connection of enduring love and trust.

The moment of connection was gone too quick and sealed with a searing kiss. Bright light flashed between them before their overloads crashed over them. After the waves of overload subsided, Skyfire turned to the side, collapsing right next to Starscream as his chestplates closed and locked in place. Starscream waited till his chestplates closed before turning onto his side and nuzzling into his side. Skyfire wrapped his arms around him, holding his body close to his own. Starscream sighed in content, his embrace was something he hadn't felt in so long. The soft sound of his spark beat was soothing and reassuring.

The stars twinkled overhead along with a full moon, the light danced across their metal that was damp with condensation. Their shared warmth kept them safe from the cold air all through out the night.

Title: Explain  
Rating: T  
Summary: It's been a week since Skyfire and Starscream bonded and Megatron notices Starscream's change in attitude.

Starscream walked through the halls of the Nemesis, a soft shimmer in his optics. The gentle presence of Skyfire stayed with him all throughout the empty days and lonely nights, the bond connecting their sparks together no matter how far apart they were. Starscream made his way back to his quarters, unaware of the heavy footsteps behind him.

Megatron caught up to the seeker quickly, grabbing his forearm firmly. Starscream was startled, but composed himself quickly, "Yes Lord Megatron?"

Megatron arched his optic brow, Starscream answered him so formally instead of his normal sarcastic answer. "Explain to me Starscream, why have you been in such a good mood?"

Starscream didn't know how to reply, why did Megatron care? "What do you mean?" Starscream asked, looking away from his gaze. "I'm not a fool, Starscream. You are usually so much more bitter," Megatron said, coming to a stop in the middle of the hall which caused Starscream to stop as well. "Is it wrong for me to be in a good mood, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked, sneering the last words. Megatron smirked, stepping a bit closer to him, "No, it's just you're much more.. Alluring when you're in a good mood." Starscream backed away a bit from Megatron but he grasped his forearm again to keep him close.

Starscream narrowed his optics, pulling his arm away from Megatron with a stern look. "Stop it, Megatron," Starscream said in a hush voice so his words wouldn't echo down the hall. Megatron simply rolled his optics, "You really are stubborn." Starscream gave a tired sigh, "I'm tired, Megatron, you should go to you quarters or something." Starscream turned and walked off down the hall, leaving an irritated Megatron behind.  
The thought of Megatron finding out about Skyfire was just purely terrifying. He knew he had to be more careful about his mood, he didnt want anyone thinking that something happened. Starscream rubbed the back of his neck, the cables tense and sore. Once he entered his quarters, he locked the doors and went into stasis once his helm hit the berth.

Title: Tell me  
Rating: T  
Summary: A passionate moment between Starscream and Skyfire a few weeks later when they meet again.

The stars twinkled overhead, just a strip of pink over the horizon was all that was left of the sunset. Skyfire's arms hung loosely around Starscream, who sat between his legs again with his back against Skyfire's chestplates. Skyfire rested his helm on top of Starscream's helm, hugging him tightly. Starscream smiled, relaxing into his embrace with a soft sigh. Once the sky was dark, Starscream moved from sitting between his legs to sitting sideways on his lap, his helm leaning on his shoulder plating while Skyfire wrapped his arms tightly around him.

The silence was deafening, yet relaxing. Thoughts, and emotions passed through the bond as they sat together. Skyfire lifted up Starscream's helm with a servo, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Starscream closed his optics, loosely wrapping his arms around Skyfire's neck. Skyfire deepened the kiss, tilting his helm to the side. Skyfire pushed his glossa past the smaller mech's lips, almost moaning at his exquisite taste. Starscream pulled him a bit closer, trying to close any space between them. Skyfire placed a servo on the back of his helm and an arm around his waist.

Skyfire pulled from the kiss after a few moments, panting from loss of breath. Starscream itched for his lips to be back against his, the night seemed so short when they were together. "Tell me you love me..," Skyfire murmured, tracing the tip of his glossa along his bottom lip. "I love you," Starscream whispered. Skyfire kissed him slowly, before pulling away again. "Again..," He murmured.

"I love you.."

The next kiss was almost brushing, a hungry, feverish kiss. Servos clung to armor, pulling their bodies closer. Both were desperate for contact, wanting no space between them. The weeks had been slow and long, counting the days till they could meet again. The air around them was hot; filled with the sounds of soft moans and scrapping metal. Their sparks ached for each other, no matter how close they were, they dreaded the time when they would have to part again.

Neither wanted to sleep, not wanting to lose a single moment. Not a second wasted or a minute ignored, they savored each kiss and caress. The world itself was lost to them, losing themselves in each other's embrace.


End file.
